When Mycroft's Bored
by Darkfangz13
Summary: Eliminating boredom, taunting Sherlock, solving crime, and waiting for Lestrade to return home like only Mycroft could. ...And a little bonus for getting Lestrade to giggle at a crime scene.


When Mycroft's Bored

Bleep! Sherlock sent an annoyed look over at Lestrade as the DI pulled out his phone to read the incoming text message.

Lestrade smiled. Good news, then? Sherlock waited patiently for Lestrade to pass on the message. Lestrade saw his look and ducked his head with a slight blush. A personal text, then? A text message from Mycroft, most likely. Sherlock wasn't sure how long the DI and the government agent had been dating but the text couldn't have come from anyone else.

Strange. Mycroft never texted Lestrade during work hours.

John dutifully tugged his attention back to the case at hand and Sherlock was soon engrossed in his deductions once again until Lestrade's phone chimed again. Bleep! Sherlock glared up at him with annoyance, the chiming grated terribly on his nerves!

Lestrade read the text, snorted, and covered his mouth, pretending to yawn. It wasn't like Lestrade to giggle at a crime scene. Sherlock scowled. "To the here and now, please? If you don't mind." he voiced impatiently and Lestrade immediately went straight-faced but the corner of his lip still twitched a little, betraying his amusement.

Sherlock ignored him and leapt animatedly around the body, first patting down the victim's pockets, examining how taut the muscles in the victim's arm was, levering the poor victim's mouth open with a wedge to extract something he found in his mouth...

Bleep! There was a sudden explosion of laughter and Sherlock spun around, startling John. Lestrade had moved a few paces away to give Sherlock space and was trying hard to stifle his chuckles as he read the new text.

Sherlock rolled his eyes with a sigh and marched over to Lestrade, snatching the offending phone with an impatient, "Give that here!"

He checked Lestrade's inbox and sure enough, MH was the sole inception of the texts. He selected one.

_Another murder? -MH_

Sherlock inclined his head. Why did Mycroft ask if he already knew the answer?

_I see Sherlock's there. -MH_

Sherlock felt the urge to roll his eyes. Very observant, Mycroft.

_He's going to say 'Why can't you see? It's obvious that the victim is ambidextrous!'. -MH_

Sherlock frowned, he did indeed say that just a few minutes ago.

_Watch, in one minute and seven seconds, he's going to jump around and imitate a stick man trying to touch his toes. -MH_

Sherlock gaped indignantly. Sure he leaned over a bit far to examine the rigidity of the victim's muscles, but comparing him to a stick man trying to gauge his flexibility was going a little too far!

_Make note; when Sherlock pries open the victim's mouth, both he and Dr. Watson will subconsciously/simultaneously incline their heads and let their mouthes fall open. -MH_

Oh! Now Mycroft was just being childish! Sherlock growled. He didn't do that! ...Did he?

_Now he's going to tell you to look for the victim's wedding ring that's evidently missing. -MH_

Sherlock glared at the text. Mycroft knew him too bloody well! Bleep! Sherlock startled when another text was recieved. He opened it.

_Oh, nevermind. Hello, Sherlock. -MH_

Sherlock whirled around and actively made rude gestures toward the street camera watching them silently. John and Lestrade just crossed their arms and watched him amusedly.

Bleep! Another text. Sherlock opened this one also, fingers near trembling with rage.

_Your manners have not improved. Solved the case, by the way. Murderer was the landlady's ex-husband, not the victim's ex-girlfriend's father, like you'd be inclined to think. -MH_

Sherlock uttered a noise of pure frustration and shoved the phone back into Lestrade's hands before sweeping indignantly out of the crime scene with a flourish, vaguely hearing Lestrade chuckle after him.

_Oh, there goes Sherlock's coat swirl. He's a one trick pony, isn't he? -MH_

Lestrade shook his head with an affectionate chuckle and texted back.

_Don't make me laugh at crime scenes! It isn't professional. Shouldn't you be working? -Lestrade_

_Day off, waiting for you at home. I gave you your killer, wrap the case up and return immediately. -MH_

_Come even if inconvenient -SH._ Lestrade thought wryly as he pocketed his phone.

He glanced around to make sure none of his officers were watching him before blowing a quick kiss and winking at the camera.

... Donovan thought he'd lost his mind.

The End


End file.
